


Never Let Your Sister Talk You Into A Goukon

by Kawaiiusagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Chumetti - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Sex, Love Hotel, M/M, Memory Loss, Punishment, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Smut With Some Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, VictUuri, Yuuri is 18 damnit, aged down charcters, goukon, questionable morals, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/pseuds/Kawaiiusagi
Summary: When Yuuri's sister asks him to be a stand in at a group date, Yuuri obviously drinks too much and forgets what he did that night.  What he did was run off with a poor Russian's heart who will not be pleased to find out he was forgotten so easily.OR:  The smutty High School AU I just had to write ^^;;





	Never Let Your Sister Talk You Into A Goukon

**Author's Note:**

> A goukon is like a group blind date
> 
> According to my research (yes I do research for everything I write ^^;;) The Japanese school year begins in April. The first term runs to about July 20, when summer vacation begins. Kids return to school in early September for the second term, which lasts until about December 25. The final term begins in early January and continues to late March.
> 
> This fic takes place at the very end of Winter break, right before final term.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't speak Russian or French. The use of those languages in this fic were either Google translate or researched. PLEASE let me know if they are wrong and I will happily change them ^^;; thanks
> 
> gakuran - traditional Japanese school uniform that boys wear
> 
> Translations:
> 
> merde - shit
> 
> Mon petit chou - my sweetheart 
> 
> Доброе утро студенты! - good morning students
> 
> Трахни меня - fuck me

 

The harsh neon lights, the sound of drunken laughter, and the smell of cigarettes.  Yup this was a bar alright, no doubt about that.  He still couldn't believe he had agreed to this.   

 

"Come on Yuu-chan," Mari bumped his shoulder in order to get his attention.  Her little brother had gone rigid just outside of the entrance.  "You'll be fine," she lit a cigarette and then shoved her lighter back into her coat pocket. 

 

"I look ridiculous nee-san," Yuuri fussed with his silky plum colored shirt, something he would never have chosen to wear himself.

 

"You look good, and just call me Mari.   Tonight you’re not my goofy little brother."  Mari balanced her lit cigarette in her mouth and did some last minute adjustments to her brother's slicked back hair.  She took a step back to admire her handy work and nodded.  "Tonight you're Yuki ok?  A second year college student."

 

Yuuri tried to picture himself a little older and a lot more confident, it was difficult to imagine.  "What am I studying?"  He asked, proving he was not ready. 

 

"Whatever you want kid, I mean Yuki," Mari quickly corrected herself, attempting to commit Yuuri's new identity to memory.  Her little brother always wore either his school uniform or tracksuits with his shaggy hair and blue half rimmed glasses.  Now though, Yuuri had expertly styled hair, contacts, and nice clothes.  He looked great, but not like her sweet little brother. 

 

"Ok," Yuuri looked down, steeling himself.  "My name is Yuki Tanaka, I'm twenty years old and a second year college student studying Russian."  His favorite subject in school was Russian, so he decided that was his safest option in case he was asked any questions tonight.

 

"Good, go with that," Mari nodded.  "Let's go," she shrugged her head in the direction of the bar and set off with Yuuri shuffling behind her. 

 

_My name is Yuki Tanaka and I already want to go home._   Yuuri thought glumly. 

 

. . .

 

**Hamster Boy**

Today 8:00 AM

**So how was last night?**

 

_Urgh_

 

**that good huh?**

 

_Phi I woke up in a shady love hotel_

 

**daaaaaaamn slut!**

_shut up_

 

_I know -.-;;_

 

**who with?  was he at least hot?**

 

_I have no clue, no one was there when I woke up_

 

**ouch**

 

_yeah . . ._

 

**you sure there was someone else?**

 

_yeah . . ._

 

**can I ask how?**

 

_because Phi I didn't fuck myself and use a ton of condoms_

 

**ouch**

_and I sure as hell didn't give myself hickies on the inside of my thighs and all over my collarbones_

**shit!**

 

_yeah . . ._

**you home?**

 

_just got home.  snuck in the back.  gonna go clean the whore off of myself._

 

**ain't no cleaning that off buddy**

 

_shut up_

 

**k I'll be over in twenty**

 

_k_

 

. . .

 

"So Yuuri Katsuki lost his virginity black out drunk in a shady love hotel one night stand?"  Phichit snickered as soon as Yuuri came out of his en-suite.  His friend wore a towel swung low on his hips and was rubbing his damp hair with a second.  The towel did little to hide the plethora of hickies dotting Yuuri's skin.  With his collarbones, chest, and hips harboring the greatest concentrations.        

 

"I hate you," Yuuri glared, partially because he was mad and partially because he could hardly make out Phichit without his glasses or contacts. 

 

"Naw, you love me," Phichit shooed his hand to brush away the ridiculous comment.  "But hey look at the bright side," he grinned. 

 

Yuuri finished drying his hair before giving Phichit the satisfaction of acknowledging him.  "And what is that?"  He asked with an overly dramatic roll of his eyes. 

 

"At least you know that you two used protection," Phichit smirked as a pillow was thrown at his head.

 

"God Phi shut up!  I never should have told you gah!"  Yuuri wailed, grabbed a tracksuit, and dashed back towards his bathroom.  "Just go home!"  He screamed before slamming the door closed.      

 

"Naw I'll wait," Phichit hummed happily, helping himself to Yuuri's manga. 

 

 . . .

 

The chattering of students filled the air as Yuuri trudged through the halls.  Winter break was over and now he was in his final term of his senior year of school.  This was it.  He was scared shitless. 

 

"Hey Yuuri," Chris the Swiss foreign exchange student purred as he came up behind Yuuri and grabbed a good handful of his ass.  Yuuri winced noticeably and Chris' eagle like eyes locked on.  "Mon chéri!  It appears that you had a _very_ _good_ winter break!"  He cooed with a knowing smirk.  "Tell me who is the lucky man?"  He whispered in Yuuri's ear conspiratorially.   

 

Yuuri sighed, hitching up his backpack further on his shoulder.  He pulled his shirt collar nervously, knowing that there were several rather large bruises that had been sucked into his skin two nights ago along his collar bones.  "Please not now Chris."

 

"Aww poo, you're no fun chéri," Chris pouted.  "Or maybe you just had too much fun already no?" 

 

Phichit noticed Yuuri being assaulted by Chris and dashed over to offer assistance.  "Chris!"  He screamed upon his approached. 

 

"Merde!"  Chris winced as though he had been physically hit and then spun on his heel with his arms out wide and a winning smile.  "Phichit, mon amour, I missed you!"

 

Phichit raised one perfectly manicured dark eyebrow and crossed his arms with a huff, unimpressed.  "Cheating on me with my best friend huh Chris?"  He narrowed his eyes. 

 

"Never!"  Chris clutched at his chest as though his heart ached at the mere thought. 

 

"Then get your ass over here and give me a kiss, maybe then I'll forgive you," Phichit huffed and looked to the ceiling while tapping his foot impatiently. 

 

"Mon petit chou," Chris cooed and pulled Phichit into his big strong arms.  "You know there is no one else for me."  He flashed a roguish smile and claimed his boyfriend's lips. 

 

Student's passed them in the hall, already desensitized to the couple's flamboyant displays of affection.  Yuuri took this opportunity to run down the hallway to his classroom.  He rounded a corner a bit too quickly and barreled into someone, knocking them both to the ground. 

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"  Yuuri bowed his head in apology at whoever he had ran into.              

"Get off me pig!"  A heavily accented voice shrieked and pushed Yuuri backwards.

 

Yuuri's eyes shot open at that and he came face to face with a foreigner.  He was pale and blonde with fierce emerald green eyes.  The boy was scowling at him, Yuuri scowled back.  "I said I was sorry, it was an accident, no need for name calling."  Since Yuuri was the class president, Phichit had forced him to run for the position, he had to remain civil.  He got to his feet and offered a helping hand to the blonde boy, only to have his hand swatted away.

 

"Yuri!"  A deep voice screamed from behind them.  He and the blonde boy on the ground both looked in the same direction.

 

"Yes?"  Yuuri asked.

 

"What?!"  The blonde boy screamed indignantly. 

 

Both boys turned their attention back to each other. 

 

"Why did you answer?"  The blonde snarled and jumped to his feet with surprising agility for someone so small.

 

"Because that's my name?"  Yuuri answered with a question.

 

"No pig!  It's my name!"  The youth spat. 

 

"That's enough Yura!  What is this all about?"  A terribly attractive silver haired man yelled in Russian at the blonde who only scowled in response.    

 

Yuuri was certain that he had never seen a more handsome man in his entire life.  The man was tall and slender.  He wore a simple white button down dress shirt and gray tie with navy blue slacks, but he looked so good in them Yuuri wouldn't be surprised to see him on the cover of a magazine.  Yuuri was in that moment, supremely happy that he had decided to study Russian.  The way the man rolled his tongue around the harsh consonants of the Russian language sent a chill up Yuuri's spine.

 

"Are you alright?"  The handsome man spoke in Russian and turned towards him, ripping Yuuri out of his daydreams and back to reality.  The man realized hi mistake and switched back to Japanese.  "I'm sorry I said-

 

"I'm fine thank you," Yuuri cut him off, replying in flawless Russian.  The blonde boy's mouth fell wide open, so did the silver haired man's.  "It was my fault," Yuuri continued, "I wasn't watching where I was going."  All those years of studying late into the night and tirelessly practicing at cram school were paying off in this moment.  The look of surprise on the handsome man's face was worth it all. 

 

"Yuki?"  The silver haired man murmured, leaning closer.

 

Yuuri's eyes went wide and now _his_ mouth hung open.  He gulped.  He must have heard the man incorrectly.    

 

"Stop being gross!  He said his name was Yuri just like me!"  The blonde boy, Yuri, shoved the silver haired man in the arm.  Seeing that neither of them had responded he huffed.  "Fine see if I care, I'm going to class!"  And with that he stomped away. 

 

The silver haired man just stared at him, raking his eyes all over Yuuri's body from head to toe while Yuuri was frozen in place.  The devilishly good looking man had called him Yuki, as in the stupid name his sister had come up with the other night, the night he couldn't really remember much of.

 

"You're-

 

_DING DONG!_   The school bell rang causing a sudden rush of people scrambling to make it to their classrooms. 

 

Yuuri blinked several times in quick succession and then shook his head to clear himself from his trance like state.  "I gotta get to class, excuse me," he whispered and then ran for it.  He didn't dare look back, but as he had turned to run he thought he saw hurt in the strange man's crystal blue eyes.     

 

. . .

 

_"Hey guys sorry we're late," Mari grumbled out around her cigarette._

_"It's cool Mari, we were just getting drinks, I ordered you a beer."  A petite girl with long dark haired girl smiled, patting the seat next to herself._

_"Thanks Mei," Mari's lip quirked ever so slightly as she shrugged off her coat and hung it near the door.  "Everyone this is Yuki," Mari motioned towards Yuuri.  "Yuki is a family friend and agreed to fill in for Hiroshi" Mari added as she went to take a seat at the long table near her friend Mei._

_Yuuri gulped, this was it.  He smiled weakly and took off his coat to hang it near Mari's.  When he spun back to face the table in the private room that the group had booked for this goukon, he noticed that there were only two seats left in the back right corner.  He slowly walked towards his chair like a condemned man walking to the gallows._

_"Hi Yuki!"  A peppy, young man with a bright smile waived as Yuuri neared his seat.  Yuuri noticed he had dyed blonde hair with a striking red streak in the front.  "My name is Kenjirou, but you can just call me Ken!"  He spoke fast and exuberantly._

_Yuuri took a deep breath and sat down in the seat next to Ken, leaving the last seat on the end empty.  "Hi Ken," Yuuri plastered on a fake smile, one he used to greet guests at his parent's onsen.  He had been practicing it for years._

_"Hi!"  Ken replied happily, bouncing slightly in his seat._

_Yuuri had never been to goukon, hell he had never even been on a date.  He decided to glance at the menu for something to do.  "So ah what's good here?"  He thought that sounded like something one adult would ask another adult._

_"Anything really," Kenjirou replied with a vibrant smile, showcasing his one fang like tooth that stuck out of his mouth slightly.  "Want a beer?"_

_Ah alcohol, Yuuri's weakness.  He was actually pretty good at drinking, he just tended to have a hard time stopping and remembering much of what happened the next day.  Phichit had kindly taken numerous videos as proof for later so that Yuuri would be able to fill in the blanks.  What a great friend!  Mari knew that Yuuri would be asked if he wanted to drink and she told him just to keep it under control.  Some liquid courage was actually sounding pretty appealing right about now, help take the edge off.  "Yeah, sounds good, whatever you're having."  Yuuri set his menu back down on the table._

_"Excellent," Ken shot up from his seat and ran off to place an order on the touch screen at the door._

_What Yuuri hadn't plan on was that Ken and some of the other people in the group were doing sake bombs.  After Yuuri's third one, he was feeling much more relaxed.  The private room that the goukon was taking place in was pretty upscale.  It had a long table with benches and a small dance floor at the front of the room that was set up for karaoke.  One sake bomb ago a girl in the group had started the drunken karaoke.  She and another girl were currently attempted to sing the[Sailor Moon theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xklrcdAcsoE), it wasn't pretty.  _

_"Yuki," Ken beamed, "would you sing a song with me?"  He swayed slightly in his chair as he asked, his eyes a bit unfocused.  Yuuri learned after the first sake bomb that Kenjirou Minami was a third year English major at a nearby university.  Yuuri had decided that he should be from out of town and in his buzzed state declared that he attended one of the most prestigious schools in the country, Tokyo University.  Good big or go home.  Yuuri kinda wanted to go home.  "Ok, why not," he boldly proclaimed with an exaggerated hand gesture that nearly knocked over his untouched water.  Because who needs water?_

_"Do you want me to pick or-"_

_"I'll do it!" Yuuri hiccupped and leapt to his feet gracefully.  He had been taking ballet classes since he was four years old, so even shit faced, he was graceful.  He spun on his heel and pulled Ken up by the arm.  "Come on!"    Yuuri glanced over to his sister who was busy making out with her 'friend' Mei._

_"Here you go Yuki," one of the girls that had been murdering a classic anime theme song smiled and handed him the microphone and the tablet that controlled the karaoke screen._

_"Thanks," Yuuri winked and then started to scan through the songs.  He decided to focus on English songs, seeing as that was Ken's major.  Yuuri was decent with English, he just preferred Russian.  He pointed to the title of a song and smirked up at Ken, who blushed, gulped, and then nodded.  Yuuri clicked the song and set down the tablet.  He handed Ken another microphone and waited for the opening notes of their song._

_Yuuri started to sway his hips the second the song started.  He heard the door open to his right, but it was show time, so he focused on the people sitting at the table.  He cocked his hip, ran his hand through his hair while tilting his chin up as[Toxic by Britney Spears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOZuxwVk7TU) blared through the speakers behind him.  He ran his hands slowly, provocatively from his jaw line down his body while singing the song without needing to look at the words.  _

_He bent his spine and twirled along with the sensual vibe of the song.  He heard Ken singing softly to his left, but something silver flashed in his peripheral vision.  Yuuri realized that it must be the last member of their party, arriving fashionably late.  Shame on him.  Yuuri twirled his leg out and caught that silver haired, blue eyed man with his strong thigh and tugged him forward.  The poor startled man just froze and Yuuri took full advantage.  He wrapped himself around the late comer, ran his hands over the man's chest, and sang to him while staring right into icy blue eyes.  Yuuri licked his lips and then spun around to grind his ass over the unsuspecting man's front.  The man whimpered at the contact, Yuuri preened.  When the song was over, Yuuri flung his arms around the man's neck and kissed him full on the mouth._

_Being drunk is wonderful.  Dancing is wonderful.  Kissing is wonderful.  This man's tongue is wonderful.  All too soon the kiss ended, with the man lightly pushing Yuuri back. Yuuri swayed and blinked several times, pouting at the loss of contact._

_"Well hello to you too beautiful," the man purred as a rosy blush dusted his high porcelain cheekbones and perfect nose._

_A sappy, lopsided smile crept across Yuuri's face as he gazed at the handsome man he had just kissed.  "Hey," Yuuri licked his upper lip with his tongue slowly and deliberately.  He reveled in how those ocean blue eyes followed his every move._

_"Viktor!"  Ken shrieked from behind Yuuri.  He had been staring wide eyed and beet red from the moment Yuuri started grinding all over his Russian friend._

_"Oh hey there Ken," Viktor smiled wide as he leaned to the side of Yuuri to see his friend.  "Sorry I'm late, my neighbor was having car troubles, so I leant her a hand."_

_Kenjirou set down his microphone on the table and slumped towards the door.  He had been so into Yuki from the moment he laid eyes on him, but unsurprisingly it seemed that Yuki preferred tall blue eyed foreigners.  So, Ken shook off his bitter disappointment and decided to be the best wingman he could be.  "Well you're here now," he pulled together the most genuine smile he could and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.  "Viktor allow me to ah introduce you, this is Yuki Tanaka," he motioned towards Yuuri who smiled demurely as if he hadn't been dirty dancing all over the man mere minutes ago.  "Yuki, this is my friend Viktor Nikiforov from_ _Russia_ _."_

_Viktor, suave as could be, reached out and took Yuuri's hand.  "It's so nice to meet you Yuki," Viktor purred, giving the back of Yuuri's hand a gentle kiss._

_"You too Vitya," Yuuri bit his lower lip when Viktor quickly sucked in a sharp breath at the smooth use of his Russian diminutive.  Yuuri loved the sound and wondered what other sounds he could have this sexy man make for him._

_Ken took a deep breath and resigned himself to his fate.  Clearly these two had an instant chemistry that he could never hope to compete with.  "Yuki is studying Russian at Todai," Ken provided so that hopefully his friend would breathe again and close his gaping mouth._

_"Wow!"  Viktor exclaimed with his index finger to the side of his mouth.  "How would you like to study a real Russian Yuuuuki," he cooed, lengthening the 'u' sound.  Giving Yuuri the most blatant bedroom eyes imaginable._

_Ken threw his hands up in the air and shuffled away.  He felt that he had done his duty, it was time to get shitfaced and drown his disappointment.  "Morons," he grumbled under his voice, "they deserve each other."_

 

 . . .

 

Yuuri plopped down in his seat just as the final bell went off.  Besides being utterly smitten by the sexy silver haired man, he was more than confused from the strange encounter in the hall.  He would have to text Phichit after class and see if he knew who that delectable man was, because Phichit knew everyone.

 

It was then that Yuuri noticed their Russian teacher wasn't at her podium like she usually was, instead the portly balding school principal was standing in the front of the class.  Yuuri got out his books and removed his pencil from his bag, never taking his eyes off the shiny headed man calling for the class to settle down.

 

"Now then, Yamato Sensei was forced to take a leave of absence to handle a family matter.  She regrets that she will be unable to return before the end of term.  She asked me to convey her heartfelt desire that you all have a wonderful final term and to wish you all good luck in the future."  The principal paused to smile at the class, clearly touched by Sensei Yamato's well wishes.  "In her place I would like you all to welcome Viktor Nikiforov Sensei," he motioned towards the door which opened and in strut the very man Yuuri had seen earlier.  The two men exchanged a handshake and a quick hushed conversation before the principal waived and left the classroom. 

 

The silver haired man carried himself well, his simple clothing looked like it was tailor fit with the way it hugged him in all the right places.  Yuuri's mouth went dry as he whipped his head towards the class, causing his silver fringe to swish beautifully through the air like a damn shampoo commercial. Yuuri was sure that this man could be a model, maybe he was. 

 

"Доброе утро студенты!"  Viktor chimed out happily and then switched back to Japanese smoothly.  "I'm so happy to be here.  We are all going to have a wonderful term together.  As your lovely principal said, my name is Viktor Nikiforov."  He looked around the room as he spoke, carefully looking into each student's eye.  When his clear blue eyes landed on Yuuri, they widened and paused.  He cleared his throat and forced a grin.  "I was born in St. Petersburg, Russia.  As a native speaker I hope to provide you all with valuable guidance as you strive to master my mother tongue."  He flashed a brilliantly white, toothy smile. 

 

Yuuri could think of several things that he would like to master with Viktor's tongue.  He had to shake his head, now was _so_ not the time for his fantasies.  He doubted that anyone would ever guess that the straight-laced, top student, class president was such a closet pervert.  It was a secret he would take to his grave. 

 

"Now then," Viktor clapped suddenly, starling several of the students in the first row.  He spun on his heel and strut to the podium near the white board at the front of the room.  "Yamato Sensei provided me with an extremely detailed account of your lessons this year and briefed me on each of your individual levels of proficiency."  He shuffled a few papers on his podium and then looked back up at the class.  "I run a tight ship, this is the last Japanese that you will hear me speak in this room," he smirked, a wicked thing.  "From here on out I will only be speaking Russian, and so will all of you.  If anyone is uncomfortable with that, there is the door and good luck to you."  He pointed at the door while glancing down at his papers.  No one moved. 

 

 . . . .

 

_Several hours of drinking, flirting, and groping one another passed in a blur.  The goukon was winding down and their private room had only been booked for four hours.  Everyone was beginning to pair off and grab their coats.  Kenjirou had left a half an hour earlier, claiming he had a paper waiting for him back in his dorm room.  Yuuri felt a little bit guilty, but as soon he had seen Viktor, there was no one else that held any appeal._

_Viktor left Yuuri only to visit the restroom before they left.  Mari had descended upon Yuuri out of nowhere the moment that the Russian was out of sight.  She was quite inebriated herself, but she wanted to make sure that Yuuri would be able to make it home without her tonight.  She and Mei had made post goukon plans.  So had Yuuri.  He assured her that he would be fine and lied through his teeth that he planned to simply head straight home.  He was not going home tonight, no way._

_Yuuri made Viktor wait until Mari and Mei had left before they could leave.  They laughed, talked, and hung onto to one another as they stumbled down the road together.  The bar they had been at for the goukon was in a nightlife district, which suited their next destination perfectly._

_Viktor would not allow Yuuri to pay, he insisted.  They weren't sure how the evening would turn out so Viktor opted for the overnight option at the first love hotel they could find.  He selected the nicest room they had, got the key, and he and Yuuri clamored into the elevator.  Their hands were all over each other the moment the elevator doors closed.  Lips, teeth, and tongues collided in an uncoordinated dance fueled by lust._

_Viktor pulled Yuuri by the hand when the elevator dinged and opened to their floor.  It took him three tries to get the door open and Yuuri laughed at him the whole time.  Once the door was open, Viktor cheered and dragged Yuuri inside, slamming the door shut behind them._

_"Vit-ya!"  Yuuri brokenly moaned as Viktor slotted his thigh between Yuuri's legs, shoving him against the wall roughly while taking off his own gray pea coat and striped scarf._

_"Oh baby look how hard you are for me already," Viktor grunted as he gyrated their growing lengths together through their jeans.  "Want me that bad huh Yuuuuki?"  He purred, nipping at Yuuri's earlobe._

_"What do you think?" Yuuri rocked his hips forward, threw his head back, and shamelessly moaned at the friction that was good, but not nearly enough._

_Viktor growled and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, swallowing Yuuri's desperate moans.  He ran his hands down Yuuri's sides to cup his ass, one hand for each cheek.  Without warning he lifted Yuuri off the ground by his ass, Yuuri immediately wrapped his legs around Viktor's waist, never breaking the kiss.  Viktor pivoted and made his way to the bed._

_Yuuri pulled back from the kiss to locked his heavily lidded brown eyes on equally lust filled blue ones.  He smirked, reached down, and ripped open Viktor's button down dress shirt.  The sound of buttons hitting the floor mingled with their heavy breathing.  Yuuri wasted no time, splaying his hands wide across Viktor's muscular pectorals and running his nails down rippling abs.  He reveled in the hiss that escaped Viktor's lips as Yuuri scraped his nails over pert nipples._

_When Viktor's shins made contact with the mattress, he unceremoniously dropped Yuuri onto the bed and kicked off his own shoes.  "I'm gonna fuck you rotten baby," Viktor snarled as he removed what remained of his shirt._

_Yuuri laid down onto the bed, popping himself up on the backs of his elbows.  He looked up at Viktor through his eye lashes.  "Show my what you've got Vitya," Yuuri removed his own black coat and silk shirt, tossing them to the side.  "Трахни меня!"  He crooned with a challenging sneer._

_"Fuck!"  Viktor wailed.  His hands visibly shook as he attempted to take off his desiner jeans._

_Yuuri took pity on the over zealous man and slinked his way over to the side of the bed.  "Here sweetheart, allow me," Yuuri placed his hands over Viktor's.  When the Russian lowered his hands, Yuuri continued to undress Viktor in their stead.  He did it slow, deliberate.  First the jeans, then he looped his fingers in the waistband of Viktor's black . . . g string.  He looked up at Viktor with wide, surprised eyes.  Viktor didn't look the least bit ashamed.  Yuuri ran his hands over Viktor's hips and down the supple curve of his ass, loving the feel of bare skin beneath his fingers.  He clenched his hands and lightly pulled Viktor's cheeks apart.  Viktor's hitched breath was glorious._

_Yuuri smirked to himself and leaned forward to rub his nose against Viktor's clothed erection.  Viktor panted.  Yuuri preened.  He opened his mouth and exhaled hot breath over a growing wet spot on the black fabric.  Viktor shivered in response.  Yuuri closed his eyes, opened his mouth wide, and sucked that same wet spot, laving it with his tongue.  Yuuri hummed in deep satisfaction when Viktor groaned.  While still licking, Yuuri's hands slid under the thin band of Viktor's g-string and tugged them down.  Viktor's swollen cock bobbed once it was freed from the confines of his underwear._

_"Yuki," Viktor moaned, grabbing raven locks and guiding Yuuri's head back towards his dick.  "Please," he begged in a thick exhale._

_Yuuri was only too happy to oblige.  He allowed Viktor to push his face towards a truly magnificent cock.  Yuuri wrapped his hands around the thick base, fingers messaging coarse silver hair there.  "Look how wet I made you Vitya," Yuuri purred before opening his mouth wide and sucking in the pretty pink head of Viktor's dick.  Inside his mouth Yuuri lay his tongue flat and let Viktor's cock slide all the way to the back of his throat._

_"Fuck!  That feels fucking amazing, you are so fucking amazing!"  Viktor screamed, tightening his grip on Yuuri's hair._

_Yuuri bobbed slightly, still deep throating the Russian and lowered one hand to rub Viktor's balls.  That's what he had seen them do in porn.  Since this was the first time he had ever given head, he was relying mostly on instincts._

_"Fuck, ok baby, that's enough, if you keep doing that I'm gonna," Viktor moaned and gently pushed Yuuri back, sliding his dick out of Yuuri's wet mouth.  He bit his lip at the sight of Yuuri sitting on the edge of the bed, mouth dripping wet, a line of saliva still connected to the head of his cock.  He had to concentrate as hard as he could to not cum then and there._

_Yuuri was worried for a moment that he had done something wrong, but the look on Viktor's face soon silenced his anxiety.  Viktor looked . . . wrecked.  It was wonderful and Yuuri had been the one to do it.  He let that feeling of control wash over him, he loved it._

_"Get naked, I'll find some lube," Viktor grunted and spun on his heel towards a small table on the far wall.  Luckily this love hotel came fully equipped with lube and condoms.  He grabbed what he needed and practically ran back to the bed.  When he returned, his partner was sublimely nude, the city lights from the window over the bed illuminating his distinctly Japanese features artfully.  Viktor took a minute to simply appreciate the curve of this man's hips, the toned stomach, the dusty rose color of his nipples, his slightly tousled dark hair, his perfect pink lips.  Neon lights of blues and reds danced across his body, as if he was a sign, calling to Viktor.  Viktor would answer the call._

_Yuuri was aware of Viktor's eyes, could feel them rake over his body, causing his skin to breakout in goose bumps under that icy blue stare.  "You gonna just look or are you gonna take Vitya?"_

 

 . . .

 

Viktor took role call carefully.  He would say a name, wait for that student to stand, and then walk over to them.  He would then ask what that student wanted his specific help with this term.  Once they had discussed that, Viktor taking notes the entire time, he would smile and thank the student by first name.  He then proceeded to share what Yamato Sensei had to say about their abilities and checked to make sure that the student agreed with their previous instructor's assessment.  Afterwards, it was repeated with the next student on the list.  The entire exchange took place in Russian.  Sooner than he would have liked, it was Yuuri's turn. 

 

"Katsuki, Yuuri!"

 

Yuuri stood.

 

Viktor carefully made his way to Yuuri's seat located in the back right corner.  "And what can I do especially for you Yuuri?" 

 

It might have been Yuuri's imagination, but he could swear that the man's voice dropped a few octaves lower when he spoke to him.  Yuuri gulped and replied in perfect Russian.  "Nothing immediately comes to mind sir." 

 

"Oh?"  Viktor smirked and canted his head ever so slightly.  When Yuuri failed to say anything else he plunged on.  "Well Yamato Sensei said that you are the most capable linguist she has ever had the pleasure to teach."  
  
"He's the best student in our year Nikiforov Sensei."  One girl shouted from the other side of the class in Japanese.

 

"And our student body class president."  A boy added, also in Japanese.

 

Viktor's eye twitched, though only Yuuri would have been able to see it.  Without turning around he wrote on his notepad.  "I believe I made myself clear Ai, Hiro, one more outburst of Japanese in my classroom and you will spend the remainder of the lesson in the hall."  The two students that had been reprimanded bowed their heads and whispered their Russian acknowledgements.  He turned his attention back to Yuuri, pen in hand.  "Now then, what languages do you speak Yuuri?"

 

The way this man said his name, exaggerated on the 'u' and rough on the 'r' did things to Yuuri's heart.  "Japanese, English, Russian and some Thai sir.  I have also dabbled in French and Spanish recently." 

 

"Well aren't you the little polyglot?"  Viktor's smile widened.  "Just like me," he winked.  Before Yuuri could say anything, Viktor continued.  "Ahh Yamato Sensei mentioned that you wish to study at Todai?"  Some emotion flashed in his icy blue eyes when he mentioned Tokyo University.

 

Yuuri just stared stupidly at the man.  He never remembered saying anything about going there to Yamato Sensei.  True, it had always been his dream, but until the goukon he had never mentioned the University out loud.  The goukon!  Yuuri's eyes went wide and he could only vaguely make out the hushed discussion of his classmates around him. 

 

"Well Yuuri, if you're serious about perusing Todia, I will gladly provide you extra guidance, it is my alma mater after all.  Come to my office after school today and we will discuss this matter further."  Viktor smiled, clearly proud of himself, for what Yuuri didn't know . . . yet.         

 

. . .

 

_"Get on all fours for me baby," Viktor cooed as he coated his fingers in lube._

_Yuuri laughed and then quickly did as he had been told.  He canted his hips back, proudly displaying his ass.  "Like this?"  He asked coyly._

_"You minx," Viktor groaned as he climbed up onto the bed.  He ran his unlubed hand along the length of Yuuri's left leg all the way up his thighs and over the swell of his ass.  He was going to take his time and enjoy this.  Yuuri's cute little hole was right there, waiting for him.  He licked his lips.  "Beautiful," he sighed longingly as he flicked out his tongue and licked a wet stripe between Yuuri's cheeks._

_"Ah!  Vitya!"  Yuuri whined, biting his lip to help muffle the sound._

_"Let me hear your voice baby," he smiled and then push his tongue through the tight ring of muscles around Yuuri's hole.  He shoved his tongue as deep as he could into the silky warmth._

_Yuuri squirmed at the sensation of having Viktor's tongue inside of him, the Russian's hot breath on his ass cheeks.  He lost all ability to form words when Viktor slid one lubed up finger into him along side his tongue, soon followed by another.  Viktor worked him open, scissoring his fingers and licking in between them.  Yuuri was a panting, moaning mess.  It was fantastic.  When Viktor tried to put a third finger in, he had to remove his tongue to make room._

_"Fuck darling you are so tight, I can't wait to be inside of you," Viktor groaned as Yuuri's hole sucked in Viktor's fingers greedily.  He curved them and hit Yuuri's prostrate, causing the man to scream and spasm in pleasure.  Viktor reveled in the lovely sound._

_"Oh my god," Yuuri screamed, trying desperately to catch his breath._

_Viktor slid his fingers out and Yuuri whined at the loss.  The Russian flipped Yuuri onto his back and wrapped his mouth around Yuuri's leaking and neglected cock._

_"Vitya!  Oh yes!"  Yuuri cried as Viktor's hot, moist mouth closed around his cock.  His hands laced themselves in Viktor's silky silver hair, tugging when the Russian began to suck.  "Fuck!  Yes!  More!"  Yuuri could feel his release building and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for very long._

_Viktor released Yuuri's cock and sucked bruises into the man's thighs while stroking Yuuri's quivering shaft.  When he shoved two fingers back into Yuuri's ass, the man screamed and came all over his own stomach.  Viktor sucked a few more bruises, claiming him, then moved to lick languidly at the cum adorning Yuuri's flat stomach._

_"Vitya," Yuuri panted, coming down from his orgasm only to see the sexiest man ever liking cum off of his stomach.  Yuuri thought he might cum again when Viktor dipped his tongue into Yuuri's navel.  "Fuck that's so hot," Yuuri whined._

_"Vkusno," Viktor grinned, pulling back and liking his lips._

_"Fuck me right now!"  Yuuri growled as he felt arousal licking at his inside again already._

_"As you wish darling," Viktor smiled and crawled up the bed._

 

. . . .              

 

The rest of the day had passed in a blur.  At lunch Yuuri asked Phichit if he knew anything about a certain obscenely handsome Russian.  To Yuuri's utter astonishment, Phichit had no information on his new teacher.  So, being the resourceful teenagers that they were, they all Googled him:

 

**_Child prodigy,_ ** **_St. Petersburg_ ** **_'s very own Viktor Nikiforov, earns Russian National Youth Achievement award today . . ._ **

****

**_Viktor Nikiforov earns full ride at prestigious Tokyo University, the first Russian to ever be awarded the honor.  He states that he . . ._ **

****

**_Today at the United Nations, intern Viktor Nikiforov, showed a command over numerous  languages at a Security Counsel meeting regarding. . ._ **

****

**_. . . survived by their only son, Viktor Nikiforov . . ._ **

****

**_. . . world renown artists, their son will be attending the local high school where his cousin, Viktor Nikiforov will begin teaching this term . . ._ **

 

"Wow!"  Phichit exclaimed. 

 

"Mon Dieu!"  Chris gasped. 

 

Yuuri didn't trust himself to say anything.  He could hardly believe that headline after headline was another impressive achievement that Viktor had gained.  It was intimidating and awe inspiring.  But it looked as though Viktor had lost his family in a plane crash last year.  Yuuri's heart broke for him. 

 

"This guy is amazing," Phichit shook his head while reading about another phenomenal thing Viktor had accomplished.

 

"This guy is gorgeous," Chris swooned as he pulled up an image of Viktor.  Phichit punched his boyfriend in the arm, hard.

 

"Let me see," Yuuri grabbed Chris' phone.  It was clearly Viktor, but the man had long hair in the picture and was being handed an award.  The caption said that Viktor was eighteen at the time it was taken, Yuuri's age. 

 

"I mean you are gorgeous too mon petit chou," Chris attempted to placate his enraged boyfriend. 

 

Yuuri tuned out the following discussion that his friends were having, his sole focus was on the picture of younger Viktor.  He was indeed gorgeous.  A wonderful heart shaped smile adored his face, no one could look at the picture without smiling as a result.  Yuuri wanted to see the Viktor now make that smile.  He wanted to be the cause of it. 

 

 . . .

 

_Viktor wasted no time giving the beautiful man what he demanded.  Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to himself and flung the man's legs over his shoulders.  He had already slapped on a condom and lubed up his cock.  Viktor lined himself up and slid into Yuuri in one smooth thrust._

_"Ah Vitya!"  Yuuri screamed at the top of his lungs.  Viktor's cock was much larger than the man's fingers had been and this was his first time._

_"Darling," Viktor groaned as he bottomed out.  "You are so tight for me, so good," he panted.  He waited for his lover to adjust to him before moving, it was difficult._

_"Do it, move!"  Yuuri whimpered out after he felt himself relax around Viktor's cock.  He felt full and warm and wonderful.  He needed more._

_Viktor didn't need to be told twice as he slowly pulled almost all the way out of Yuuri, leaving only the tip in, and then snapped his hips forwards sharply.  The erotic noises his lover made as a result spurred him on and he began to set a brutal pace._

_Yuuri focused on the hard heat inside of him, feeling the drag of Viktor's cock sliding in and out.  When Viktor pulled Yuuri just so, Viktor began hitting Yuuri's prostrate on each thrust.  He was seeing stars.  "Vitya!"  Yuuri whined, "that's so good, right . . . there!"  He keened and arched his back, coming over his own stomach once more._

_Viktor could feel his lover's orgasm as he clenched down around Viktor's cock.  He gave a few more shaky thrusts before he too was granted his release.  Viktor slumped forward and sucked on sharp collarbones while he rode out the waves of pleasure.  As his wits gradually came back to him, Viktor couldn't remember ever enjoying sex more than with the beautiful creature underneath him.  He was determined not to make this some shitty one night stand._

 

 . . .     

 

"Come in," Viktor responded to the hesitant sounding knock on his office door. 

 

Yuuri hurriedly open the door, closing it behind himself as he entered.  "You ah wanted to see me?"  He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

 

"Yes, have a seat," Viktor was standing near his desk and motioned to the chair in front of it. 

 

Yuuri took the offered seat, set his backpack down on the floor, and took a look around.  It was a modest little office.  The walls were covered in bookcases, chocked full.  The spines depicted languages from all around the world.  On Viktor's desk was a small golden picture frame which held a picture of a big fluffy brown poodle.  His eyes finally settled on the man whose form was framed by the soft afternoon light shinning through the small window behind him.  Viktor's eyes were sharp and Yuuri felt them dig into him.  He wouldn’t say they looked upset, just intense.        

 

"So it's Yuuri now hmm?"  Viktor raised his hand to his chin and looked down at Yuuri.

 

"Excuse me?"  Yuuri narrowed his eyes, not completely understanding the question. 

 

Viktor slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head.  "You can drop the innocent act, I intimately know that you are anything but."

 

"I don't understand sensei," Yuuri quirked an eyebrow. 

 

Viktor glared at him, dropping his hand away from his face and stalking forwards.  "Do you make a habit out of attending goukons for adults and seducing older men?"  He spat cruelly. 

 

Yuuri's eyes went wide.  He hadn't misheard.  He was in so much trouble.  "I'm umm," he fidgeted with his hands.

 

"Spare me," Viktor huffed, reached out and unsnapped the top two buttons of Yuuri's gakuran and the first three buttons of his white dress shirt underneath.  He tugged down roughly on Yuuri's collars, exposing multiple dark bruises.  "Yuki," Viktor rolled his eyes and pulled back to glower down at Yuuri, having exposed all the proof he needed that he had the right man. 

 

Yuuri quickly grasped his uniform closed tight around his neck.  His breath got caught in his chest.  Viktor, his teacher knew about the goukon.  But then how did he know about the love bites unless. . . "It's you?" he mumbled with a quivering voice. 

 

Viktor snorted at that.  "Done playing games now?"

 

"Was it you?  Did we?"  Yuuri couldn't form the words to finish that sentence, that train of thought.  But the only way Viktor would know about the hickies was if he had placed them there.  That had Yuuri's head spinning.  He couldn't fathom why the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on would want to do  . . . that . . . with him. 

 

"Wait," Viktor startled.  "You don't remember?"  Viktor's ego was clearly bruised at the thought. 

 

"I'm so sorry," Yuuri bowed his head low, bending over in the chair at the waist.  "I don't remember much after my third sake bomb.  I think I sang karaoke, but everything after the song started is sort of  . . . blank."  He hoped that Viktor wouldn't report him, his parents would kill him . . . and Mari.

 

Viktor was hurt.  He couldn't understand how the best evening of his life could be forgotten by the man of his dreams.  He resolved to do something about that!  "Well I was running late to the gaukon because I was lending a helping hand to a neighbor with her broken car.  You were singing and when I walked in you started to grinding all over me without even bothering to say hello first."

 

"Oh my god please stop, I beg of you!"  Yuuri wailed, sat up straight, and turned an impressive shade of red.  "When I drink I get really stupid and wild and tend to forget everything the next day!"

 

"Well that's terribly disappointing," Viktor sigh dejectedly.  "It's a shame that you would go and forget the best night of my life Yuuri, I'm hurt."

 

Yuuri's eyes went wide and he almost apologized again when a thought came to mind.  "If you had such an amazing time with me, then why were you gone when I woke up?"

 

"I woke up and you looked so happy and warm I didn't want to wake you up, so I quietly got out of bed and went to find us some breakfast.  I assumed you would be very hungry when you woke up, we were at it till we both passed out after all," Viktor seethed.  He didn't appreciate the assumption that he would just run out like that. 

 

"Oh," Yuuri deflated.  "Oh."

 

"Yeah!"  Viktor spat.  "How do you think I felt when the man I had fallen so quickly for just up and disappeared without a word, no note, no phone number, nothing?"  Viktor growled out, spewing venom in each word. 

 

"I'm sorry," Yuuri sighed, averting his eyes.  "I assumed you had just left, so . . . I left too."

 

"Fine," Viktor threw his arms up in the air.  "I forgive you for that."

 

"Thank you," Yuuri looked back up with watery eyes.

 

"But I don't forgive you for forgetting about me Yuuri," Viktor purred dangerously, his eyes going suddenly lidded, he looked positively predatory.  "You'll have to be punished for that I think," he hummed.

 

"You're . . . you're not gonna tell my parents are you?"  Yuuri stuttered.  His whole world suddenly came crashing down around him.  His carefully constructed outer shell, the good son, the straight A student, everything he had worked so hard for . . . gone!

 

"Of course not!" Viktor practically shouted before reigning himself in.  "I would be fired Yuuri, I'm you teacher for god's sake!"

 

"Oh, right," Yuuri nodded to himself.  He struggled against it, but he had to ask, he had to know.  "Then what did you mean by punished sensei?"

 

"That's not what you called me the other night Yuuri," Viktor cooed and came to crouch down to the side of Yuuri's chair. 

 

"Viktor?"  Yuuri asked, it seemed the logical choice. 

 

Viktor shook his head, locked his eyes on Yuuri, and placed his hand on Yuuri's knee.  He started to rub lazy circles in the dark fabric.  "You know Russian Yuuri, what do you think you called me?  What do you think you moaned all night long?"  His voice taking on a deep, gravely tone. 

 

Yuuri gulped.  That voice, it sparked something inside him.  Maybe his brain didn't remember but his body certainly did.  "Vitya?"  He whispered.

 

"Mmmm, that's it zolotse,"  Viktor closed his eyes and hummed.  He ran his hand up Yuuri's thigh, adding pressure where he knew Yuuri would be most sensitive from the hickies under his clothes. 

 

Yuuri couldn't move.  He didn't want to either.  Viktor, Vitya, was touching him.  He felt his dick twitch at the thought of being touched by this man.  Of having been touched my this man.  "Ah Vitya," Yuuri whimpered quietly when Viktor's finger brushed over his cock, growing harder in response. 

 

"That's better darling," Viktor licked his lips and unzipped Yuuri's pants.  He pushed aside his underwear and grabbed a hold of Yuuri's cock. 

 

"We're in school," Yuuri bit his lip to hold back a moan that threatened to burst from his mouth. 

 

"I noticed that you haven't asked me to stop," Viktor's hand stilled. "I will you know?  All you have to do is say stop and I will never touch your cock again."  He leaned in closer to whisper in Yuuri's ear.  "But I don't think you want me to stop, do you? Yuuuuuri."

 

Yuuri bit his lip harder, closed his eyes, and shook his head. He didn't want Viktor to stop, he wanted Viktor to do more. To do everything.  Everything that they had apparently already done. This time though, Yuuri wanted to remember it. Wanted to savor it.

 

"What was that?  I couldn't hear you darling." Viktor grinned wickedly, grabbing Yuuri's  dick and twisting.

 

Yuuri lurched forward in his seat, eyes tearing up. It was an odd sensation of pleasure and pain, he shook all over from it. "Please," he grunted out.

 

"Please what Yuuri darling?" Viktor tightened his hold and began to pump Yuuri's cock forcefully.

 

"Please," Yuuri moaned softly, "don't stop."  He opened his eyes and stared pleadingly into those icy blue orbs.

 

"Good boy," Viktor smirked, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the leaking head of Yuuri's cock.

 

Yuuri's vision was beginning to blur and he whimpered, he knew he wasn't going to last long.  "Vitya, I'm gonna ah," he choked out on a sob as he came into Viktor's hand.  His body trembled all over from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

 

Viktor sighed contentedly and raised his messy fingers to his mouth.  He pointedly waited for Yuuri to meet his gaze before he began to lick his fingers.  "Vkusno," he moaned out.

 

Yuuri was panting, his mouth agape at the sight of Viktor licking his cum.  "Vitya," he mumbled and bit his lower lip again. 

 

Viktor gave Yuuri one final smoldering look before he walked back to his desk.  He looked out his window with his back facing Yuuri.  "Come here tomorrow morning before school Yuuri, we still have your punishment to discuss."

 

Yuuri stuffed himself back into his pants as best he could and got to his feet.  He had to admit that he was a bit hurt that Viktor was refusing to look at him.  He grabbed his backpack and made his way over to the door.  "Until tomorrow," he sighed and left without another word. 

 

Once Yuuri was gone, Viktor's shoulders slumped and he let out a heavy breath.  He dashed over to his office door and locked it, leaning his forehead against the rough wood.  With his clean hand he shoved his hand down his pants.  "Oh Yuuri, if you only knew what you do to me," he whispered on a shuttering breath as he took himself in hand. 

 

He staggered back to his chair behind his desk, pulling his pants and underwear down in the process.  He began to stroke himself hard and fast, first with his clean hand, then with his slick hand.  "My Yuuri," he moaned quietly as he felt Yuuri's cum on his dick.  It didn't take him long before he was cumming in thick white spurts into his hands. 

 

He gave himself a moment to regain his senses before cleaning himself up with a few Kleenexes.  "What am I doing?"  He asked himself, letting his head flop backwards and staring at the crackling ceiling above him. 

 

. . .     

_Once Viktor had removed the spent condom, tying it off and tossing it in a conveniently placed trashcan near the bed, he laid down and snuggled his lover._

_"That was amazing Vitya," Yuuri hummed, petting Viktor's soft, silver hair.  "Ready to go again?"  He smirked when Viktor's head shot up in response._

_"You can't be serious zolotse!"  He cried._

_"Oh but I am," Yuuri dipped his head down and placed a sweet kiss into Viktor's hair.  "It's my turn," he growled out._

_"But darling you have already cum twice there is no way," Viktor stopped mid sentence when he felt something hard and wet rub against his thigh.  "You are a stamina monster!"  He cried, nuzzling his face into Yuuri's chest._

_"I just want you Vitya, want you to feel good, want to be inside you," Yuuri purred while wiggling his hips._

_"Oh darling, take me, I'm all yours!"  Viktor threw his arms up over Yuuri's head and smashed their lips together._

_Yuuri pulled himself up and sat against the headboard, tugging Viktor up into his lap.  He reached for the earlier discarded bottle of lube and popped the cap.  Yuuri then spread his own thighs apart and reached between them with lube slicked fingers.  "Vitya," he sighed and captured Viktor's nipple in between his teeth while he rubbed at Viktor's entrance with one hand and messaged Viktor's dick with the other._

_Viktor writhed on Yuuri's lap and threaded his fingers into Yuuri's raven locks, moaning at the feeling of Yuuri slowly opening him up.  He could feel himself getting hard again, something no one had ever been able to do without a considerable rest period between sessions.  Viktor was never letting this sex god go!  He moaned and whimpered as Yuuri abused his other nipple and rubbed his balls._

_"Vitya," Yuuri groaned, pulling his head back to briefly admire his handiwork across pale alabaster skin.  Now Viktor had a lovely smattering of bruises that were slowly blooming across his chest.  "I think you're ready baby, hand me a condom?"_

_Viktor leaned over to the nightstand and ripped a condom open faster than he had in his entire life.  He wanted this.  Bad!  He needed to have this man inside him!  Right fucking now!  "Let me zolotse," his cheeks heated up as he leaned over to wrap Yuuri's dick.  Viktor couldn't remember the last time he actually blushed._

_"Thank you baby," Yuuri smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Viktor's forehead while softly holding the nape of Viktor's neck.  He said it reverently._

_Viktor grabbed the lube and squirted some onto Yuuri's dick, rubbing it all over before tossing the tube over his shoulder.  He placed his hands on either side of Yuuri's head, holding onto the headboard.  Viktor lifted himself up, lined up over Yuuri's cock, and hovered there tantalizingly.  "You ready darling?"  He asked with a smirk._

_In lieu of an answer, Yuuri seized Viktor by the hips and guided him down onto his cock.  The smooth slide into Viktor was glorious, the tight heat surrounding him.  "Whenever you're ready," Yuuri leaned in and whispered into Viktor's ear, "bounce for me baby."_

 

. . .        

 

Yuuri went home after school like he normally did, just a little later than usual.  He helped out at the onsen, he ate dinner, did his homework, and soaked in the hot springs.  Outwardly he seemed normal, just another day, like any other day.  But something had changed, he had changed.  He sadly couldn't remember the other night, now he wished he could.  Now that he knew what it felt like to be touched by Viktor, to be stroked by Viktor, to be wanted by Viktor.  He laid his head down on his pillow that night, took himself in hand, and fantasized about all the things that Viktor could do to him.

 

The next morning Yuuri got up a bit earlier than he usually did, offered his mother some believable excuse, and dashed out the door.  He didn't want to be all hot and sweaty when he got to school, so he didn’t run, but oh how he wanted to.  He couldn't help but wonder how his sexy teacher wanted to 'punish' him.  It sent a pleasant chill down his spine at the thought.  Maybe Viktor would spank him, he felt kind of guilty, but he liked the idea.  Honestly he liked the idea of Viktor doing anything to him. 

 

They had already had sex once, not that Yuuri could remember it.  He knew how sore he was in the morning when he woke up in that damn love hotel, he had been properly fucked.  That thought, Viktor's cock inside of him, made him almost groan as he quickly put his inside shoes on and slammed his outside shoes into his cubby. 

 

This early in the morning, the halls were deserted as he made his way cautiously to Viktor's office.  He looked over his shoulder before he raised his hand and knocked on the door.  He wasn't even sure that Viktor would be here yet until he heard that gorgeous voice say 'come in.'

 

Yuuri gulped and enter the office, careful to shut the door behind himself.  "G-good morning . . . Vitya," he looked up timidly trying to reign in his explosive heartbeats. 

 

"Good morning zolotse," Viktor smiled, setting down a cup of coffee and looking up at Yuuri.  "Be a dear and lock the door will you?"  He winked.

 

Yuuri's heart stopped at the wink and all that was implied by locking the door.  It was wrong but oh so right.  He turned back to the door and with a steely determination in his eyes, he locked it. 

 

"Come here Yuuri," Viktor smiled when Yuuri startled.  He had been standing in front of the door for a solid minute already.  Viktor thought it was adorable.

 

Yuuri placed his bag on the floor near the door and turned around.  Viktor had scooted his chair back away from his desk slightly and was patting his lap with a wicked grin on his beautiful face.  Yuuri slowly crept towards him.  "Umm."

 

"Shh, just come here for a second Yuuri," Viktor smiled warmly, still patting his lap until Yuuri finally sat carefully down onto it.  "There now," he adjusted Yuuri in his lap and preened at the gorgeous blush that dusted his darling's face. 

 

"Ano Vitya,"  Yuuri mumbled, pointedly looking at the floor or the window, anywhere but Viktor's face.       

 

Viktor admired the beautiful blush that graced his Yuuri's cheeks, basking in his power to place it there.  He leaned his head closer to Yuuri's ear and let out a heavy breath.  "Did you think of me last night Yuuuuuuri?"  He asked huskily and then nibbled on the shell of Yuuri's ear. 

 

Yuuri stifled a yelp with his hands and then slowly nodded, blushing all the harder.  "All night long," he mumbled into his palm.

 

Viktor groaned at that, the image of Yuuri pleasuring himself to thoughts of Viktor.  He felt his cock twitch under Yuuri's incredibly supple little ass.  "And what did you do when you thought of me zolotse?"  He nuzzle his nose into the soft skin under Yuuri's ear, grinning when Yuuri whimpered. 

 

Yuuri's breath hitched and he slowly lowered his hands.  If he was going to admit it, he was going to do while looking right into Viktor's perfect face while he did so.  He cupped Viktor's cheeks and pulled his head upwards so that they were looking at one another.  "I masturbated all night while thinking of all the things I wanted you to do to me Vitya," he admitted in a deep and even tone, not a hint of shame. 

 

Desire roared hot in Viktor's veins.  The look in Yuuri's heavily lidded eyes was enough to have him fully hard.  He canted his hips upwards, into Yuuri's delicious thighs, eliciting a heated moan in response.  "You naughty boy, look what you did," Viktor purred. 

 

Yuuri could feel the hard press of Viktor dick on the underside of his thigh, so he wiggled.  "I would love to help you with that sensei," he smirked. 

 

Viktor would like that too, but a quick glance at the clock on the wall told him that they didn't have time.  "Oh baby I want you to," Viktor bit his lip and gently pushed Yuuri off of his lap.  "But classes start soon and we still need to discuss your _punishment_."

 

Yuuri's dick twitched in response to the deep rumble Viktor's voice took on when he said that last word, punishment.  "I was a bad boy and forgot all about you Vitya, I deserve to be punished."  Yuuri cooed, feigning innocence, batting his eyes.   

 

"Yes you do," Viktor nodded and opened the side drawer of his desk.  "Will you take your punishment like a good boy for me Yuuuuuri?"  He glared, his hand resting on something inside the drawer. 

 

"Yes daddy," Yuuri demurred.  On one hand he couldn't understand where this sudden confidence was coming from, but then he noticed the obvious bulge in Viktor's pants.  He could be bold and be himself, because Viktor wanted him, that much was clear.  It made Yuuri feel braver, he liked it.

 

"Fuck!"  Viktor exhaled in a pant.  Until that very moment he hadn't realized that he had a daddy kink, maybe he just had a Yuuri Katsuki kink, that sounded more plausible.  "You are so amazing darling," he smiled fondly.  "But you were bad, hurt daddy's feelings, drop your pants!"

 

"Whatever you say daddy," Yuuri smiled and went about removing his pants, while he maintained direct eye contact with Viktor.  This had always been the part that Yuuri hated the most, the exposing himself part.  But for some reason, the idea that Viktor had already seen Yuuri completely naked, had already fucked him every which way, was a source of comfort.  He didn't need to be ashamed or worried, because Viktor had already had him and wanted him again.  It was strangely reassuring. 

 

"Good, now place your hands on daddy's desk and bend over," Viktor commanded in as steady a voice as he was capable of with Yuuri's lush ass on full display. 

 

Yuuri did as he was told, splayed his hands across the desk and stuck his ass out, right in Viktor's pretty face.  "Like this daddy?"  He cooed over his shoulder at the older man, his heart racing from the exhilaration of it all. 

 

"Just like that," Viktor nodded and removed some lube from the drawer.  He popped the cap and apply a liberal amount across his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the gel.  "Now I want you to be as quiet as you can, we wouldn't want someone to hear you zolotse," Viktor grinned and without another word, began rubbing Yuuri's hole with his slick fingers.  He had to bite back a groan when the needy little hole twitched eagerly in response. 

 

Yuuri inhaled sharply when he felt his entrance being touched.  He had never had anyone touch him there before.  He was pretty sure that Viktor had, but that didn't count because Yuuri couldn’t remember it, so this was his first time. 

 

Viktor slowly pushed a finger in, swiftly followed by a second.  Yuuri was writhing and groaning into his elbow, trying his best to be quiet.  "I think you're ready now, keep your head turned" Viktor removed his fingers and Yuuri whined at the loss. 

 

Yuuri's eyes went wide.  Was Viktor planning on fucking him here and now ten minutes before first bell?  The thought both thrilled Yuuri and terrified him.  He nodded feebly, not trusting his voice. 

 

Viktor loved that Yuuri's ears were even turning red, it was too cute.  But, with time running out he needed to administer the punishment quickly.  He leaned back, reached into the open drawer.  He popped the lube open once more, used it, and then tossed it aside.  "Darling brace yourself and remember to stay quiet," Viktor smiled, placing a kiss on one of Yuuri's ass cheeks.  When he saw another small nod, he began.  Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed his hand forward. 

 

Yuuri could feel something stretching him, entering him.  It felt amazing.  He stifled his moans in the fabric of his gakuran, sure that he would see bite marks in it later.  "Vit-ya!"  He wailed as he was being penetrated. 

 

"Shh darling, shh, almost in," Viktor rubbed soothing circles over Yuuri's back.  "You're doing so well."  With one final push, he bottomed out the butt plug, reaching the stopper at the end.  He watched in utter fascination as Yuuri's hole contracted around it, as if attempting to pull it in further.  "Good boy, so good for me, just relax, take a minute to get used to it."  Viktor put the lube back in the drawer, wiped his hands on a kleenex, and then reached for the remote. 

 

"What is-" Yuuri cut off his own question when something in his ass started wiggling.  He panted and fought back a cry of pleasure at the sensation.  Realization dawned on him in that moment, Viktor had put a remote control butt plug in his ass.  It was going to be a long day.

 

. . .      

           

_Viktor shivered from the predatory gleam in his lover's eyes.  He raised his hips up and slammed them back down earning a few choice curse words from the other man's gorgeous lips.  He got them into a steady, deep, rocking rhythm.  Viktor angled himself on his lover's cock so that with each swish of his hips, he could feel his prostrate being messaged.  It was driving him insane._

_Yuuri bucked up into Viktor ruthlessly, causing the silver haired beauty to fling his head back and make the most wonderful noises of pleasure.  Yuuri was thoroughly enamored with Viktor's rosy nipples, sucking on them and pinching them while their owner rode Yuuri harder and harder. Before long, Viktor's movements became erratic and Yuuri could tell that he was getting close.  With a smirk, Yuuri popped his mouth off of Viktor's nipple, latched onto his hips, and flipped Viktor onto his back.  "Let me take over Vitya," Yuuri cooed, sweeping Viktor's sweat drenched bangs back and reveling in the look of shock on his handsome face._

_"Be my guest darling," Viktor replied as his heart fluttered, awed by the raw strength this seemingly fragile man possessed.  It was so hot that even though Viktor got pushed onto his back, they never slid apart, he still had that wonderful cock buried deep in his ass._

_Yuuri pulled one of Viktor's legs up, kissing it once, and then wrapping his arm around in.  "Don't mind if I do Vitya," a wicked smirk later and Yuuri was snapping his hips at a dizzying rate while holding into Viktor's leg.  The new angle allowed him to push even further into the gorgeous man.  Each thrust hand him bottoming out with a throaty grunt.  "Fu-ck!"  he gritted his teeth, fucking Viktor with all he had._

_Viktor could safely say that no one in his twenty five years of life had fucked him so hard before.  It was fucking incredible.  "Yes, more, please!"  He whined like the needy bitch he was.  Something else new, he had never begged someone for it, but this man seemed to be reeducating him what a good dicking was all about._

_Yuuri growled, a deep feral thing and clasped Viktor's dick.  "Cum for me baby, I want to feel you squeeze my dick with that sweet hole of yours!"  He screamed and began stroking Viktor's cock forcefully._

_It was too much, the dirty talk, the pressure on his dick, the brutal treatment of his ass, and the constant bumping of his prostrate.  "Fuck!"  He keened, coming in spurts on his own stomach as his lover milked him through an intense orgasm._

_The sensation of Viktor clenching tightly around his cock had Yuuri following soon after, he bent over Viktor, grunting his name.  "Fuck Vitya, yes, oh baby!"  After a few deep breaths, Yuuri slid out of Viktor, enjoying the frustrated whine the Russian made as he did so.  He placed a kiss to Viktor's forehead before reaching down to remove the condom and toss it in the trash.  He laid back down on the bed next to Viktor, laying his head on the pillow and placing his hand on Viktor's cheek.  "Your turn sweetheart," he winked._

_Viktor groaned, throwing an arm over his face.  "You are going to be the death of me you stamina fiend!"_

_"You like it Vitya," Yuuri smirked, skimming his hand down over Viktor's hip._

_"Yes I do," Viktor sighed, resigned to his fate of fucking the whole night.  What a way to go!_                        

 

 . . .

 

Yuuri had pulled up his pants and tenderly tucked his very erect dick back into his underwear.  Viktor had explained that no one was to know about this punishment and that Yuuri wasn't allowed to seek any relief until Viktor allowed it.  If by some miracle Yuuri was able to last the whole day, then Viktor would officially forgive Yuuri for having the audacity to forget their steamy evening together a few days ago.  He wasn't sure he would be able to last, but damn it, he was determined to try.  He cautiously walked down the hall towards his first class of the day, praying not to run into Chris and his wandering hands. 

 

"Hey Yuuri!"  Phichit called out happily, running up to his side. 

 

"Hey Phi," Yuuri forced a smile trying not to think about the sex toy up his ass which Viktor had mercifully turned off before he left . . . for now. 

 

Phichit's elegant eyebrows shot up and got lost in his meticulously maintained bangs.  "Yuuri, you ok bud?  You're all flushed." 

 

He wanted to make a snippy comment that Phichit would be flushed if he had a butt plug in too, but then he remembered that would be a terrible idea.  "I was umm almost late today, overslept, and had to run to school."  That sounded like a reasonable excuse, perhaps even more so than the truth that his teacher had stuffed him full of sex toy first thing in the morning.  Yuuri really was a bad boy. 

 

"Oh!"  Phichit nodded.  "That's not like you," he laughed, throwing an arm over Yuuri's shoulder and tugging him close.  "Let's get to class so you can sit down," he smile, bright and genuine. 

 

Oh holy fuck!  Yuuri hadn't thought about sitting down, walking had been difficult enough.  "Yeah, thanks," he fake smiled and allowed his friend to guide him towards math class. 

 

 . . .

 

_Hey Ken_

 

**Yo Niki, what's up?**

 

_I umm wanted to sorta apologize for the other night.  Were you and Yuki kinda together before I got there?_

 

**yeah . . . sorta**

 

_shit man I'm sorry!_

 

**naw don't be, I'm used to it.  My own fault for asking you to sub, should have known that would make you my competition you handsome jerk =P**

 

_well still sorry ^^;;_

 

**it's cool, buy me a drink sometime soon and we'll call it even ^.~**

_deal_

 

**and snacks**

 

_swindler =P deal!_

 

**so mind if I ask?**

 

_about?_

 

**don't be coy Niki, about Yuki of course!**

 

_oh!_

 

**come on dude, I didn't get any, I sure as hell hope you did**

 

_I never kiss and tell ^^_

 

**ha!  yeah right!  That's shorthand for 'why yes Kenjirou I fucked him rotten!' lol**

 

_actually . . ._

 

**O_o  holy shit did he fuck you instead?  I sorta thought he was a bottom type of guy, I mean I'm flexible but wow . . . didn't see that coming!  pun totally intended!**

 

_well ^^;;_

 

**omg spill now or we are SO not friends anymore Nikiforov! >=P**

 

_ok fine -.-  we went back and forth_

 

**wait. . . like . . . you guys did it twice?  like you each took a turns topping?  HOT!  way to go!**

 

_I lost track . . ._

 

**O_O are you telling me that you two went at it like bunnies all night long, switching it up, and you honestly don't know how many times you two did it?**

 

_. . . yes?_

 

**omg**

 

_yeah he is a stamina monster > . <_

 

**I take it back!**

 

_what?_

 

**you owe me dinner asshole!**

 

_fair -.-_

 

. . .

 

Viktor sat his phone down and shook his head.  He was originally going to ask his friend for advice, but now he just couldn't bring himself to do it.  He ran his hands through his hair and stared at the clock.  It was almost time.  He knew what he and Yuuri were doing was beyond stupid and incredibly dangerous, but it was also so thrilling.  For years nothing in Viktor's life had been thrilling, he was bored and his life had become far too predictable.  This was exciting and new, it made Viktor feel alive again.

 

He stood and walked over to the mirror he had hung on his office wall, he still couldn't understand why there hadn't been one there in the first place.  He straightened his tie and made sure that his navy blue sweater looked impeccable over his light blue stripped dress shirt, of course it did already.  Viktor had always been fastidious about his looks.  Once he deemed himself perfect, he grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, tucked a small black remote into his pocket, and strode out of his office with purpose.         

 

He reached the hallway that lead to his classroom and took a deep fortifying breath.  This was it.  With his head held high he basically strut to the door.  He breezed in with his usual air of confidence, not looking up to see which students were there yet, class didn't start for another five minutes after all.  He unpacked his bag and placed his class materials out in neat piles over his podium at the front of the classroom.  Once this task was complete, he spun on his heel to the chalk board and wrote down the subject matter and pertinent pages they would be referencing today in their textbooks.  He smiled to himself when the final bell rung just as he was finishing up.  Showtime!    

 

He twirled and playfully addressed the class, speaking in Russian only, as promised.  His eyes were practically drawn to Yuuri, who sat in the back corner of his classroom.  His little angel's eyes were watery and lidded, Viktor had to place a hand on the podium to steady himself as he began to take roll.  He could feel Yuuri's eyes on him, it was a physical thing, constant and intense.  It made Viktor to clear his throat during the lesson several times, causing several students to ask if he had a cold.  Bless their innocent little hearts. 

 

During a part of the class where the students were supposed to read silently to themselves and raise their hand if they had any difficulties, Viktor placed his hand in his pocket.  He rubbed his thumb over the raised buttons that controlled his Yuuri's punishment.  He lower his eyes to his book, peeking out of his peripheral vision only, and pressed the first setting.

 

Yuuri dropped his book.

 

Viktor covered his mouth with his hand for a moment while everyone turned to look at Yuuri who blushed so beautifully in response.  After Yuuri had apologized and everyone had turned back around, Viktor chanced a glance in Yuuri's direction.  Yuuri was looking right at him, his lips parted and then he ran his pink little tongue over his upper lip.

 

Viktor, for the second time, felt that this man would be the death of him.  He coughed roughly in response.  More concern from the students.  A soft snort from the back corner of the room.  Viktor assured his class that he just needed a drink of water, he excused himself and asked that they continue reading.  He clicked the button again in his pocket and sneered at the expression Yuuri made as Viktor walked out the door.                    

 

He could get used to this. 

 

 . . .

 

_Viktor had never had so much sex in his life.  He had serious concerns that his dick might have fallen off in the scant few hours that they had slept.  He ran his hand down his torso to do a quick dick check.  Nope, blessedly it was still there.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  Now that he had confirmed that, he slowly rolled his head to the side.  He was greeted by the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen, a true sleeping beauty.  The man who had so thoroughly rocked his world last night was still very much asleep making the most adorable little cooing noises.  Viktor tenderly pushed back the man's bangs and felt a small, happy smile grace his face._

_"Good morning zolotse," he whispered, leaning up to press a sweet kiss to the man's now exposed forehead.  The man stirred, nuzzling in closer to Viktor's touch, but not waking.  Adorable._

_With a reluctant little sigh, Viktor pulled away and got up.  He took a careful inventory of himself.  It wasn't pretty, he was vile.  Covered in bruises, hickies, all matter of fluids, and sweat.  He felt . . . crusty.  Gross.  He shook his head and hobbled over to the bathroom.  Clearly they had done it so long last night that they ended up passing out in their own filth.  Very classy.  He grumbled to himself in Russian as he hopped in the shower and washed himself twice with the cheap hotel soaps._

_Viktor got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed as quickly and quietly as he could.  He didn't want to wake up his sleep beauty.  Once somewhat presentable, Viktor pressed one last kiss to his zolotse's forehead and made his way to the door._

_"I'll be right back baby," he blew a kiss towards the bed before he shut the door and went out into the morning to procure them some sustenance and coffee, definitely coffee._

 

. . .

 

Thankfully Yuuri survived his class with Viktor, barely.  The evil Russian look completely pleased with himself by the end.  Yuuri had almost moaned out loud on more than one occasion.  Apparently the lovely toy rammed up his ass had a deep pulse setting, wonderful.  He had to bite his pencil to keep in his voice and snapped the poor thing in half.  Luckily Viktor had noticed and turned the damned thing back off.

 

Yuuri packed up his bag slowly, waiting for everyone to leave.  Unfortunately Viktor was terribly and predictably popular with the other students, boys and girls alike.  Finally, the last student left just as Yuuri had latched his bag close and put his arms through the straps. 

 

"Are you feeling alright?  I couldn't help but noticed that you look terribly flushed."  Viktor acted surprised and concerned, two things he clearly wasn't. 

 

Yuuri smiled, picking up a book he had purposely left out, flipped to some random page.  "Oh Nikiforov sensei, I was having such a _hard_ time with this passage, maybe you could _help me_?"  He flirted, in Russian, like a boss.  Under the guise of showing Viktor, he put his hand under the book and rubbed Viktor's crotch.  A smirk spread across his face when he found that just like himself, Viktor was half hard already. 

 

"Well that particular bit is _very hard_ , I can understand why you were having a difficult time _handling it_."  He huffed, fighting back a smile. 

 

"Will you be around after school?  Would you be willing to _help me with me problem_ then?"  Yuuri looked up through his eye lashes, pulling back the book and his hand. 

 

"It would be my pleasure," Viktor nodded. 

 

"Oh thank you so much Nikiforov Sensei," Yuuri cooed like the good little student he always pretended to be.  He walked past Viktor, making sure no one was nearby before looking back over his shoulder.  "I'll see you then, daddy," he whispered and made sure to sashay his hips on his way to the door. 

 

Viktor's mouth went dry at the sight of Yuuri's truly marvelous ass vanishing out his classroom door.  Fuck!  He had created a monster!  A gorgeous, sexy, full of vicious amounts of stamina, monster.  He had a free period till his next class, thank god.  Viktor left his belongings, locked his classroom, and bolted for his office.  He breathed a sigh of relief when no one stopped him along the way.  He tore open the door, ran inside, and locked the door behind himself.  With shaky hands, he reached into his pocket and took out his phone.  He needed advice. 

 

_Ken!  Ken!  You there?_

 

**I swear to god Niki if you are only texting me to rub it in my face . . .**

 

_No!  I have something to tell you and I need advice._

 

**. . . ok shoot**

 

Viktor took a deep breath and decided that he might as well just lay it all out.

_ok so Yuki's real name is Yuuri, he is not in college . . . not yet bc he is actually 18 and one of my Russian language students at my new teaching job._

 

**O.O**

 

_I know_

 

**O.o**

 

_I know_

 

**o.O**

 

_Ken!_

 

**sorry man just . . . dayum!**

 

_I know ;o;  help!_

 

**well obviously you two have talked about it yeah?**

 

_kinda_

 

**what the hell does that mean?**

 

_it means that Yuuri doesn't remember_

 

**remember what?**

 

_nothing past when he started singing Toxic with you_

 

**oh snap!**

 

_yeah -.-;;;_

 

**Niki you can't be fucking your student!  like seriously man**

 

_so . . ._

 

**Viktor Nikiforov you did not?!?!?!**

 

_well we haven't fucked again . . ._

 

**ok, let me rephrase.  You can't touch him, talk to him, or have any kind of contact with him!  HE IS YOUR STUDENT!**

 

_I know -.-;; but .. ._

 

**no!  there is no but . . . there is getting fired, possibly going to jail!**

_Well he is totally into me tho_

**of course he is, I'm sure if you took a poll, most of the student body and faculty there would be!**

 

_But Ken I umm . . . I really like him_

 

**wait!  you?  you never "like" anyone**

**you "want" or "need"**

**you don't " like"**

 

_I know. . ._

 

**HOLY SHIT!  Have you fallen for this kid?**

_He isn't a kid, you would have bedded him too so don’t say that!  he is 18, an adult, even in the eyes of the law.  legal age and all that shit!_

**Viktor . . . have you fallen for him?**

 

_yes_

 

**fuck!**

 

_yeah -.-_

 

**ok, tell me everything buddy**

_. . ._

 

Yuuri was on his way to his last class, he had almost made it, the finish line was in sight.  Thankfully Viktor hadn't decided to punish him on a day that he had P.E. or Yuuri would have pretended to be sick for that particular class.  No way was he playing sports with that in his ass, no way.  His final class of the day was with Phichit and Chris, English, easy.  He could see them up ahead, waiting for him where they always met up before English.  He was about to wave to them, when he was suddenly and roughly pulled into an empty classroom. 

 

His mouth had been covered by someone's hand and the classroom door slid shut with a soft lock sound.  He was in a dark, empty room with an unknown person that was currently covering his mouth with one hand and grabbing his hip bone with the other. 

 

"Yuuri," A deep, heavily accented voice basically moaned into his ear. 

 

Oh!  It was him.  Yuuri grinned, canted his hips back and met a satisfying erection between Viktor's legs.  He could feel the nub of the butt plug rub against Viktor's dick and it made them both groan.  "Hey there Vitya," Yuuri smirked, continuing to wiggle his ass. 

 

"Yuuri," Viktor's voice hitched, Yuuri swooned.  

 

"Now who's the naughty one?"  Yuuri hummed, twisting around to face Viktor. 

 

"Me," Viktor sighed leaning forward slightly, cupping Yuuri's cheek and stroking it with his thumb. 

 

Yuuri gulped.  It dawned on him that they haven't kissed yet, not that he could remember anyways.  He unconsciously licked his lips and stared at Viktor's.  "Daddy is so impatient," Yuuri cooed, throwing his arms up and around Viktor's neck.

 

"Very," Viktor whined when Yuuri placed his thigh between Viktor's legs. 

 

"Shh daddy, it's ok, I'm impatient too," Yuuri steeled himself, closed his eyes, and placed his lips over Viktor's.  He was nervous at first that somehow he had crossed the line, because Viktor went rigid.  He was pulling back when Viktor's hands suddenly flew up to the back of his head, grabbed on tight, and shoved their faces together into a brutal kiss.  Teeth, tongues, lips, spit.  It was wet and filthy and Yuuri loved it.  He couldn't help the low moan that spilled from his lips.

 

Viktor panted and pulled back.  His chest was heavy, his face flushed, and his cock was pressed invitingly into Yuuri's thigh.  "Yuuri, I-"  He was silenced by Yuuri's index finger being placed gently over his lips. 

 

"Shh daddy, it's ok, we can talk later, I have to get to class," Yuuri slid his finger down Viktor's lip, letting it pull the bottom lip down.  "But I'll see you soon Vitya," Yuuri smirked, pulling back his finger to lick it reverently.  He spun around, unlocked the door, peaked out, and left without another word as the warning bell rang. 

 

. . .        

 

_Viktor had taken his time, looking for just the right breakfast items to bring back for his little sleeping beauty.  Images of the gorgeous man from last night flooded his mind.  They had done just about everything.  The_ _Kama_ _Sutra had nothing on them at this point.  A giddy smile spread over Viktor's face as he paid for their coffees.  He was pleasantly sore, he had been marked all over, he had been claimed and claimed his lover in return.  As he made his way to the elevator of a sleazy love hotel that would forever hold a tender place in his heart from now on, Viktor realized that he was happy.  Truly happy._

_He slid his key in the door and quietly made his way into the room.  The curtains were still drawn, so only a little light filtered into the room.  There was a small minibar that Viktor decided would act as a breakfast bar, he took his purchases and spread them out neatly.  He readjusted it a few times, wanting to make sure that it looked just right.  Once satisfied he shrugged out of his gray wool coat, placing it neatly over the back of a small wooden chair._

_He didn't hear the shower running, so he assumed that his sleepy beauty was still in bed.  He smiled at that, at the adorable image he woke up to beside him this morning.  A small hope sprung to life in that moment that maybe, just maybe, he could keep waking up next to his sleepy beauty.  He laughed to himself and looked at his drink tray of coffee.  He didn't know what the man would like so he played it safe and bought a few different kinds.  A thought hit him that he should have got tea!  His zolotse is Japanese, they prefer tea generally!  How could he be so stupid?  He failed._

_After talking himself down, he settled on the French vanilla cappuccino.  Who doesn't love a cappuccino?  If he chose poorly, his sweet sleeping beauty could always pick something else in a minute.  He took a deep breath, grabbed the coffee, and walked towards the bed slowly.  Feeling that it would be better to have some light, Viktor took a slight detour and went to pull back the curtains.  He smiled at the beautiful morning outside, it was the most beautiful day ever._

_"Good morning darling," Viktor cooed as he spun around to finally face the bed.  He dropped the coffee.  It spilled on the floor at his feet, splattering up and staining the bed in the process.  The bed was empty.  He panicked, looking around the room for any sign of his zolotse.  It was then that he noticed that the other man's clothes and coat were missing.  He had left.  He had left without a word, without a note, and worse of all, he had left with Viktor's heart._

_Viktor had been wrong, it was the ugliest, cruelest day ever.  He crumbled onto the floor near the spilled coffee and cried for hours._

 

. . .

 

"Are you sure you're ok Yuuri?"  Phichit asked, placing the back of one hand on Yuuri's forehead and doing the same to his own.  "You do feel a bit warm," Phichit lowered his hand with a worried look.  He had noticed that Yuuri had been acting strangely all day long.  "Maybe you're coming down with something," he folded his arms with a huff. 

 

"No Phi I'm fine," Yuuri dismissed smoothly with a wave of his hand. 

 

Phichit narrowed his eyes, he was skeptical.  "Yuuri Katsuki something is up with you and I am going to give you until tomorrow morning to tell me everything," he cocked his head back and forth and pointed his finger at his best friend with attitude.  


Yuuri didn't want to lie to Phichit, but he had agreed to Viktor's terms, for today anyways.  He would simply have to renegotiate.  "Ok Phi, we'll talk tomorrow alright?"  He looked deep into Phichit's eyes with nothing but sincerity.  If he was going to do . . . whatever it was that he and Viktor were doing, then he needed his best friend.  He would tell Viktor, make him understand. 

 

"Morning," Phichit glared, not willing to back down. 

 

"Tomorrow," Yuuri stated with a sense of finality.  He couldn't commit to it being tomorrow morning, but he would talk to Phichit tomorrow at some point. 

 

"Fine," Phichit rolled his eyes in disgust at not getting his way.  The only person that he allowed this to happen with was Yuuri, he liked getting his way.

 

"You're the best Phi, gotta run," Yuuri smiled and waved as he dashed down the hall.

 

"Yeah yeah," Phichit waved with a frown.  "Tomorrow Katsuki!"  He yelled, receiving a small nod in response before Yuuri vanished around a corner. 

 

. . .

 

Yuuri got to Viktor's office in record time.  He mad a mental note never to attempt running with a butt plug in again, ouch.  He knocked and when he didn't get a response, he knocked again. 

 

"The old man isn't here!  Go away!" 

 

Yuuri's eyes widened.  That wasn't Viktor's voice, that was a boy's voice.  Another boy.  Yuuri's heart shattered.  How many boys did Viktor have?  Was he in there right now with that other boy?  How could he have been so stupid?  Yuuri held back an ugly sob, wiped under his glasses, and turned to run away. 

 

"Oof!" 

 

"I'm sorry!"  Yuuri scrambled to apologize.

 

"Yuuri!  Are you ok?"  Viktor's panicked voice rang in Yuuri's ears and he raised his head to meet equally concerned cerulean eyes. 

 

"I thought you were in your office," Yuuri glared. 

 

"Sorry, I got held up," Viktor shook his head.  He couldn't understand why Yuuri would look at him like that with tears in his eyes.  Was he in pain?  Viktor would never want that!  Never!

 

"Well you seem to have company, I'll see you tomorrow sensei," Yuuri spat, his voice full of venom and disgust as he pushed past Viktor.  He fought back the tears and held his head high.  

 

Viktor's eyes went wide at the tone in Yuuri's voice, clearly there was some kind of misunderstanding here.  "Yuuri," Viktor latched onto Yuuri's arm, preventing the younger man from fleeing.  "Wait please, I wasn't expecting any company besides you."

 

Yuuri snorted incredulously.  "Well someone," he hooked his thumb back towards the office door, "didn't get the memo."  Yuuri took a deep breath and ripped his arm free.

 

The office door flew open.

 

"What the fuck is going on out here Vitya?"  That same boy from yesterday with shoulder length bright blonde hair and furious green eyes screamed in a snarl.  His eyes landed on the scene and he pointed at Yuuri while glaring at Viktor.  "Why did you make the pig cry?" 

 

"Yura, what are you doing in my office?"  Viktor asked instead.

 

Yuuri had had enough.  Clearly these two knew each other and he was an idiot.  The other Yuri even called him 'Vitya' which made Yuuri nauseous.  Time to go home and cry into his pillow.  "If you'll excuse me sensei," Yuuri mumbled and turned away. 

 

That was it!  Viktor had reached his breaking point.  He stalked behind Yuuri, wrapped his arms around the startled man, and picked him up.  "Yuuri shut up."  He felt the thrashing stop and Yuuri go limp.  At least someone would listen to him.  He walked over to his office, brushing past little Yuri in the process, and set Yuuri down near the far wall by the window.  "Stay," Viktor pointed at Yuuri with a no-nonsense look, to which Yuuri nodded in understanding. 

 

"What the fuck Vitya?"  Yuri spat, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. 

 

Viktor rounded on the young boy.  "Yura what do you want?"  He placed his hands on his hips, staring down at him. 

 

"Geez," Yuri clenched his teeth, "I just stopped by because mama wanted me to invite you over for dinner tonight you jerk!"

 

"Please tell auntie thank you, but I have plans this evening," Viktor sighed, rubbing his forehead.  His cousin could have just sent a text, but Viktor knew that beyond the edge lord façade, Yuri was actually a very nice boy.

 

"Fine asshole," Yuri clicked his tongue, grabbed his bag, and slammed the door shut as he stomped out of the office. 

 

Viktor huffed, walked over to the door, and locked it.  "Sorry about that, my little cousin can be quite feisty some times," Viktor laughed to himself, shaking his head before turning around to face Yuuri. 

 

"Your. . .cousin?"  Yuuri asked shakily.

 

Viktor cocked his head to the side as realization began to set in.  "Yuuri did you think?  Oh Yuuri no!"  He raced over to his zolotse, practically tackling him in a hug. 

 

"I thought," Yuuri sobbed and clutched Viktor's sweater.

 

"Yuuri shh shh, it's ok, there's no one else baby," Viktor said softly while patting Yuuri's head.  "I promise."  

 

"I felt like such a fool," Yuuri pulled back with a sniffle to look Viktor in the eyes.  "I thought you liked me and then there was some other boy waiting for you, acting like he owned the place.  What was I supposed to think?"

 

"Oh baby I'm so sorry," Viktor leaned in and kissed Yuuri's forehead.  "I do like you by the way," he added with a mumble into Yuuri's hair.  He could feel his face flush with that confession. 

 

"Really?"  Yuuri sniffled once more and then wiped his eyes. 

 

Viktor smiled, rubbing his thumb over Yuuri's cheek to rid it of one final tear.  "Really," he nodded.  "What about you?"

 

Yuuri laughed at that.  "Vitya," he shook his head, "do you think I would allow just anyone to tease me like this all day?"  He wiggled his ass for emphasis. 

 

"Oh!"  Viktor blushed brighter. 

 

Yuuri smirked, loving the affect he had over this sexy man.  "Can you take it out now daddy?"  He purred, grinding their hips together. 

 

"That depends," Viktor tilted Yuuri's chin up, "will you be a good boy and remember me this time?"  His other hand went to his pocket, running his finger over the remote that lay in wait there.  He smirked down at Yuuri and clicked the button to engage the toy's highest setting.

 

"Ah!  Yes daddy!"  Yuuri moaned, wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck. 

 

. . .

 

"Ok Yuuri, spill!"  Phichit demanded, sitting down at the table in a small café on the other side of town from their school.  For some reason Yuuri had insisted that this was where they had to meet, Phichit was just anxious to find out what was going on with his best friend. 

 

"Chérie, calme-toi," Chris rubbed Phichit's shoulders lovingly before he took his seat next to his stressed out boyfriend. 

 

Phichit took a deep breath.  Chris was right, he needed to calm down.  "Sorry, I just want to know what's going on Yuuri, you know that.  And so help me if I find out that someone hurt you," he growled out at the end. 

 

Yuuri blushed.  He ached all over, but it was a good ache.  He had told his parents he was staying at Phichit's last night, but he and Viktor actually went and rented that same love hotel room to recreated their first night together.  Getting up this morning was awful, he had fallen asleep during three of his classes, but he didn't have any regrets.  "I have someone I would like you two to meet.  But, before I text him to come in I need you both to promise me something."

 

"Anything."  Phichit and Chris immediately responded in unison. 

 

"You two are the only ones who will know, no one else can, understand?"  Yuuri stared them both square in the eyes.  It was true that Yuuri would only be Viktor's student for a few more months, until the end of term, but they needed to be careful until he graduated.  Yuuri had told Viktor that there was no way that he would be able to keep something like this from his best friend and his best friend's boyfriend.  Viktor being the supportive and generally wonderful person that he was, agreed to help Yuuri tell them.    

 

"We promise Yuuri," Phichit reached across the small table and took a hold of Yuuri's hands, squeezing them reassuringly.  Chris wrapped his arm around Phichit's shoulder and nodded. 

 

"Thanks guys, it's been killing me not be able to talk about it," Yuuri laughed to himself.  He already knew that he could trust Phichit and Chris, he knew that they would have his back no matter what.  He squeezed Phichit's hand back once before pulling away to pick up his phone and sent a quick text.  No more than a minute later the door to the café opened behind Yuuri's friends and a tall, silver haired man walked in. 

 

"So?"  Phichit was getting impatient.  Chris rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder soothingly. 

 

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Viktor," Yuuri smiled and jumped up from his seat.  He was immediately wrapped in Viktor's embrace and kissed soundly on the lips several times.  "Hey Vitya," Yuuri blushed.

 

"Hey Zolotse," Viktor grinned, placing one last kiss on the very tip of Yuuri's nose, loving that it made Yuuri's blush deepen.

 

"Vitya," Yuuri laughed and grinned stupidly.  He couldn't help it, he was incandescently happy.  He took Viktor's hand and guided him to sit down in the chair that Yuuri had been sitting in.  Yuuri took the chair next to it and opposite of Chris. 

 

Viktor stared at Yuuri, he was so pretty bathed in the afternoon light that shined down through the café window.  His hair was fluffy and falling into his face.  Viktor smiled and without thinking about it, reached out to gently push Yuuri's hair back behind his ear, never taking his eyes off of those warm chocolate pools that were Yuuri's eyes. 

 

Phichit cleared his throat and Yuuri and Viktor suddenly turned towards him with a confused look, as though they had completely forgotten that they weren't alone. 

 

"Sorry," Yuuri shrunk in on himself a little.  "Umm so yeah, Viktor this is my best friend Phichit Chulanont and his boyfriend Christophe Giacometti," Yuuri motioned to each of his friends as he introduced them.  "Guys this is my boyfriend, Viktor Nikiforov," Yuuri nervously chewed on his bottom lip. 

 

Viktor shot the two boys across the table a brilliant and winning smile while extending his hand out for a handshake.  "It's a pleasure to meet my Yuuri's friends!"

 

Phichit just stared, mouth agape at the Russian, the man, the teacher.  He was too stunned to move or speak, a real first for him. 

 

Chris wasn't fairing much better than his boyfriend, mouth hanging wide open.  Then he slowly raised his hand, but not towards Viktor, towards Yuuri, in a high five.  Yuuri sheepishly complied. 

 

Viktor thought it was too adorable, the poor things.  "Yuuri tells me that we can trust you two with our little secret," Viktor made a shushing motion in front of his mouth with his index finger.  The two boys simply nodded.  "Excellent!"  He beamed, lacing his fingers with Yuuri's under the table.

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this, it honestly wouldn't leave me alone until I did ^^;;
> 
> I'm off to work on Crimson Haze now, I swear! 
> 
> A HUGE shout out to my friends on tumblr who have been just the biggest support for me! I adore you all and thank you SO much. Thanks for looking this silly lil fic over and making sure that I hadn't completely lost my mind lol:
> 
>  
> 
> [My Sis](https://iheartkpopstuff.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Liz](http://shexhulk92-blog.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Sarah](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Lovely Finn](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always I love comments and kudos, they are my writing fuel ^.~ thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ~A Humble Usagi~


End file.
